


What are bros for?

by brittneynr96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Percy just wants to be a good friend, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittneynr96/pseuds/brittneynr96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt "Did your date seriously stand you up on Valentine's Day fuck that noise will you be MY Valentine?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are bros for?

Leo sighed as he sat down at the table he was sitting at all by himself. He couldn't believe Calypso stood him up. Well, actually he could believe it. This wasn't the first time something like this has happened. It's happened quite a lot before, but that doesn't mean this time hurt any less than the last. He still felt like an idiot for even sitting in this damned cafe on Valentine's Day, the holiday of love nonetheless. Leo looked around the small busy cafe and seen all sorts of couples around him varying in ages. He's been sitting at this damned cafe for nearly forty-minutes now and all he wants to do is go home and watch Netflix and maybe sleep. He's waited long enough for Calypso and now he's done. 

Leo was just about to put a couple of bills on the table to cover his bill and get up and leave when Percy Jackson sat down in the seat in front of him. Leo raised an eyebrow at the raven haired male. "Yes?"

"You seemed lonely and I'm starving." Percy said, stealing one of Leo's french fries off his plate.

"So you've decided to crash my date." 

Percy scoffed. "Oh please, Valdez. I'm just getting off of work now and I've noticed you sitting here alone for the past forty-five minutes. Looks like we're both alone on Valentine's Day."

"Where's Annabeth?" Leo asked. "Why aren't you spending time with your girlfriend."

"She's out of town for some architect program thing. She ditched me so it looks like I'm in the same boat as you." Percy shrugged his shoulders. "How about I be a good friend to you for once and pretend to be your significant other so it looks like you weren't stood up on the holiday of love. And if you want we can go out, get some ice cream and buy a bunch of junk food and cheap whine and go home and use Jason's Netflix account."

"Jason gave you his Netflix password?" Leo asked offendedly.

Percy laughed. "Nah, it wasn't that hard to figure it out. Piper's name and their anniversary." Percy shook his head. "He's so whipped. So whatcha say Valdez, wanna get out of here and mock other couples?"

"If I'm gonna be your Valentine you're buying me chocolate, Jackson. I don't come cheap." 

Percy snorted and stood up from the table, offering Leo his arm. "Let's go my good sir."

Leo laughed and linked their arms together. "After you handsome." Percy winked at him, causing them both to laugh and leave the cafe.


End file.
